Many systems make use of clutches that are employed to temporarily stop a rotating object to make a system change. Vehicles may employ a clutch to aid in changing between gears. More specifically, the clutch may transition between an engaged state and a disengaged state. In the engaged state, the clutch is operably coupled to a fly wheel transmitting power from an engine to a transmission. In the disengaged state, the clutch is released from the fly wheel decoupling the engine and the transmission.
Typically, a clutch actuator works against a load in a single direction, e.g., going from an engaged to a disengaged state. In an automatic manual transmission (AMT) vehicle, it is desirable to control the clutch actuator transitioning from the disengaged state to an engaged state. Using existing engines to control clutch actuator engagement may detract from overall vehicle efficiency. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that may be employed to control clutch engagement without placing additional loads on existing systems.